falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault 92 Revolt
The Vault 92 Revolt was a conflict between the security of Vault 92, survivors of the white noise experiments, and the insane brutes transformed by the experiments, dubbed "crazies," taking place in an unknown year. Prelude Vault 92 was sealed on the day of the Great War, and the public objective of the vault was to preserve musical talent, by inviting many American classical musicians to stay. The governmental experimental purpose however, was to utilize white noise generators that implanted subconscious messages and orders into the minds of listeners. This was hoped to be able to create super soldiers that could follow any order whatsoever, take up to twenty bullets to die, and fight far more effectively than ordinary humans. This plan was fulfilled by the overseer, Richard Rubin, alone. He used the citizens as his puppets for the experiment. Professor John Malleus headed the experiments, none the wiser to the true nature of the research. The research came along smoothly, with subjects able to take simple commands, such as scratch their ear, or constantly fix their hair. However, a later experiment became a disaster. A subject named "V920717", the most promising test subject, dramatically transformed, and reacted differently to the white noise. He showed uncontrollable aggression and tore three citizens apart limb from limb, and the vault security spent 23 shots in taking him down. This was the fault of Rubin, who intentionally placed a different message, a combat suggestion, into the white noise he was subjected to, in order to see the results of the research for his own experiment, and expressed delight at the outcome. Revolt Other subjects soon began exhibiting the same behavior as V920717, and degenerated into raging, eviscerating monsters, dubbed "crazies". Rubin controlled the situation by issuing a passphrase, which was "sanity is not statistical", in order to reverse the crazies back to their previous state. Malleus begged Rubin multiple times to take the situation more seriously and take more control, to which he was ignored, and oblivious to Rubin's actions. Finally, the passphrase stopped working against the crazies, resulting in the overseer and security losing all control of the situation. Over 50% of the vault's inhabitants became crazies. The survivors spread into chaos, with many running aimlessly around the vault, becoming trapped or killed, and others locking themselves in rooms to die where they wanted. One group, however, were plotting a sprint for the vault door. Whether they escaped or not is unknown, since skeletons can be seen around their dropped notes, however, the vault door was left open on the Lone Wanderer's arrival. Aftermath Not much is known of the aftermath. Rubin ordered Malleus killed, however, once again, the outcome of this is unknown. The engineering team of the vault detected an issue in the walls of the reactor sector of the vault sometime before the experiments. The walls began cracking due to an underground body of water in the caves surrounding the vault. The engineers repaired the wall, but only temporarily, and they themselves stated that a more permanent solution would be needed sometime soon. Due to the revolt, this never occurred, and so the walls burst, the reactor sector was flooded waist-high, mirelurks and bloatflies poured into the vault and made nests. Appearances The Vault 92 Revolt is mentioned only in Fallout 3. Category:Military conflicts Category:Vault 92 ru:Восстание в Убежище 92 uk:Повстання в Сховищі 92